


What's in a Name?

by SapientesGladio (Irredivivous)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Nonbinary Character, Not sex repulsed asexual, Other, Self-Indulgent, i wrote this for me but y'all can read it too I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/pseuds/SapientesGladio
Summary: Bloodhound spends the weekend at Essence's cottage. It's the first day, what could they be up to?
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself this year I'd post more of my canon/oc works to AO3 and Dreamwidth and I figured. Might as well start with the most recent introduction. 
> 
> [This is Essence](https://twitter.com/bahamuts_/status/1356148857047044098?s=20) and I honestly made her to smooch Bloodhound. Shocked? Not I.
> 
> A friend who I also commissioned work for [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495913) (pls read), headcanons Bloodhound being on the Ace Spectrum but not sex-pulsed. Which, makes me, a fluctuating ace, really excited because that means I get to write them having the most ridiculous situations and timings. Love that for me.
> 
> I mostly wrote this out of order too, so if you need preface this takes place in early Season 5.  
> (Otherwise the start of all of this takes place in early S3, but we'll get to that eventually)
> 
> I guess if there is any trigger warning I can give, is that I gave Bloodhound a real name that they go by. So if you don't wanna read that? I guess don't?

Upon arrival, the skillful legend, Bloodhound didn’t come to the outer suburbs of Suotamo in attire that made them Bloodhound, an easily recognizable being. Quite the contrary, they abandoned what made them recognizable to the populace and opted for a casual appearance. Well, they kept their respirator just in case. A weekend bag and a hat to keep some of the sun out of their eyes; sunglasses adorned to maintain a low profile until they got inside the healer’s house. It was new to Sojourn and it caused them to realize how much fun it was to tease and slowly reveal more of themselves to her.

Their day was an eventful one, primarily spent outside to enjoy the garden tour she gave them. Even if Bloodhound gently argued that it was a farm she lived in but digressed. The few animals she has that she is grateful for them providing sustenance to her and her buyers, the pond of fish and it ended with them having a picnic in her flower area. The day winding down, their chaste moments and kisses briefly halting as she offered to finally give them a tour of her home.

Upon receiving the tour of her rustic cottage abode at dusk, they became aware of how colorful with plants and glass-stained art it was. It felt personal and authentic to her as a person. Especially since she grew the greenery and painted the glass tiles. Bloodhound reflected privately to themselves: several seasons of her flirtatious and affectionate advances allowed them to concede in casually dating them. The two went on a few dates outside of the Apex games alongside sharing intimate interactions and _experiences_ during the games. Now, here they are, staying the weekend with Sojourn. They admit to themselves at how comfortable and at ease they felt.

The room she brought her fellow comrade in arms to was her guest bedroom. Oakwood present in every part of the room; the walls, the hardwood floors and even the framing around the bed where the mattress plushly resides. Stepping forward to touch the bed, which provided ample room in itself. Comfortable and soft as they touched the mattress to test it out. Surrounding the bed in its corner of the room had large windows to the right and foot of the sleeping area. It helped she lived in the middle of nowhere, otherwise, Bloodhound wasn’t sure if they could sleep like this. There were sunflower-decorated curtains that could cover both giant windows, yet they were pulled back to bestow that light from the moon and stars in.

“If it’s more comfortable for you, you can sleep in here.” The sienna-skinned woman gestured to the bed, adjusting her oversize sunset yellow tunic afterward. Bloodhound observed her as she turned on the light to the bathroom, gesturing politely, “There is a bathroom here as well.”

Studying the woman was a hobby of Bloodhound’s, she was talking to distract herself from the nervous feeling she felt. They drew this conclusion when she played with her fingers.

“You’ll have your privacy in this room and if you need anything, you know where I’ll be!” She smiled, as they observed her try to turn the bathroom light off only to miss a few times.

Before turning towards her, they removed the hat and sunglasses they wore all day. Once setting them down on the mattress, they turned their heterochromia eyes towards her, one chestnut and one hazel with a starburst of amber. Two pairs of eyes that were inquisitive, sincere, and confused. “… Why would you think it is more comfortable for me?” Shrugging, they step forward and continued with sincerity, “I am not uncomfortable. I have not felt that at all today.”

The panic spread until Sojourn herself had a panicked aghast feature, which only further confused Bloodhound. Did they misunderstand or was she doing her own over-thinking? Her doe obsidian eyes widened nervously before waving her hands frantically. Usually so poignant in communication, Bloodhound admitted to themselves that this was adorable whenever she acted like this. Even the most skillful flirt can sometimes turn into a babbling mess of incoherent sounds.

“N-No! That’s not what I meant—” She started hastily before taking ahold of Bloodhound’s bare hand. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled before her voice evened out, “I was meaning if you’d prefer to have your own space, the guest room would be the place for that, Love.” Sojourn didn't realize she had inhaled another breath as she expelled afterward, feeling unusually winded. The tracker's smirk turned into a genial smile as their thumb stroked the knuckles of Sojourn’s hand in reassurance. The poor woman worked up over offending their love interest, considering there was very little she had ever done in the months leading up to this. They found it endearing. Bloodhound observed how soft her hand was, not as hardened with calluses from all the mundane jobs they do. Including wielding a gun out in the Apex games. Physical touch was a love language of hers but it was extremely intimate to the individual who preferred to remain essentially anonymous in appearance in the games.

The nervous smile that featured on her face was infectious, as Bloodhound found themselves returning it.

“Perhaps it would be within our best interest to share a bed during my stay?” The suggestion went clean over her head, her expression blank as if she never considered the option. This seemed unlikely considering what Loba accidentally would let slip when they would duo together in the games or when Sojourn and themselves spent time together outside of the games. The technological tracker had to be none the wiser, though they have been aware for the past two seasons.

The deer in headlights expression didn’t fade even though it did cause them to snicker. Bloodhound felt her palm getting sweatier the longer they held them, and they held them firmly to bring her back to the present.

Her guppy mouth movements shined on her floundering with words escaping her or her brain was short-circuiting. A pitiful sight, but one that Bloodhound decided to take her out of her own misery. “We have been pursuing one another for some time. Would it not make sense to _taka_ this relationship further?” Their admittance is genuine and sincere. Sojourn felt at ease but couldn’t help but question one thing.

“Bloodhound…” Cat had gotten her tongue once again; she looked a little more than shocked when her nonbinary crush pulled her into an embrace. Bloodhound was noticeably awkward, but hugging wasn’t something out of the ordinary for them. With how affectionate she was, it was a welcome want to match hers. Wrapping their firm arms around her felt second nature and the reciprocation followed with her eagerly pressing kisses along their cheek.

“Ísmael,” they said against a stray dreadlock near the shell of her ear. Pulling back, they smiled at her glistening eyes. “You… do not have to call me Bloodhound in private. You may call me Ísmael if you wish.” Pulling back and witnessing the emotions on her face made them happy to have said that. The giddy nature was contagious until a confused expression gave way. How quickly the witch doctor goes through emotions will never bore Ísmael, ever.

“Teach me how to pronounce it? I don’t want to say it incorrectly.” She said earnestly and they couldn’t help but chuckle at the endearing desire to learn.

“Ísmael. Yish—” They started the enunciation.

“Yee—no. Yi—” Sojourn fumbled, furrowing her brows to concentrate. Bloodhound couldn’t help but grin. Her other hand brought her fingers to touch their throat when she requested a repeat of their name. The vibrations in their throat made her touch her own, curiously. Sojourn wondered if she was saying it properly based on her own pronunciation attempts.

“Yee…sh- _mail_? Or is it _mel_?” The first syllable was taunting her, but her tenacity for perseverance was charming. It was one of the qualities that attracted Ísmael to her.

They pronounced it again, slowly. They raised her fingers towards the top of their throat so they can feel the vibrations when they said it. When they returned their eyes towards Sojourn, their expression was still the same. Her obsidian eyes filled with determination as her groomed brows pinched in concentration. They felt their own expression soften into tenderness.

“I’ll get this Love, just—” She was going to put in the effort again, but Bloodhound's impulse lost sight of themselves. They leaned down and captured her glossed lips with theirs. They hadn’t shared a kiss since earlier and now seemed appropriate. Even if in hindsight it was ill-timed. Ísmael wasn’t well-versed in the art of romance or seduction but they did their best with others that cared about the effort being put forth.

Her soft moaning surprises them, evoking the rare hum from Ísmael themselves. Hands and arms wrapped securely around one another, and it felt right. They wanted nothing more than to adorn Sojourn with their affection. The beautiful gardener did the same for them at any moment’s notice and they wanted to reciprocate that tenfold.

The kiss was sweet as it was fleeting.

She pulled away first. Onyx eyes in a daze while blinking to readjust to the soft gold lighting in the room. Blinking upwards to the face she was getting comfortable at being in the presence of all day and for the upcoming days of their shared time together. Pale skin, deep auburn hair past their shoulders, intense hazel and deep brown eyes, and few scars appropriate for a hunter. Yet their diamond-shaped face proved unforgettable that it would make sense why they would hide it. Fear of misgendering and to Sojourn's romantic heart, fear of those hopelessly falling in love. Yet there was one thing she needed to get right...

“Love, I was trying to say your name and you interrupted me.” Her voice airy but her tone was anything but reprimanding. Ísmael grins.

“How rude of me. Would you like another attempt?” They were cheeky in their response, but their fingers reached up to tuck a stray loc behind her ear.

“…Ísmael.” She said slowly. Nodding, her eyes returned to theirs.

“Ísmael,” She said more confidently.

“Ís—” She was caught off guard by Ísmael’s suggestive hand traveling down her back and resting humbly on her hip, the warmth pleased her.

“Careful. There is folklore in saying one’s name three times could be a _vándr_ omen.” They teased only to be kissed senseless. When Sojourn pulled back, she asked in a sultry tone how naughty the omen would be. Ísmael simply told her she had to find out. It did not take long for her to piece together what the usually serious, but occasionally mischievous entity had in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, Ísmael is growing on me.
> 
> vándr - bad
> 
> And yes, that was a Beetlejuice reference.


End file.
